


No Way Out

by TheWorldRevolves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Tommy is in prison, Tommy is not happy, no ships!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldRevolves/pseuds/TheWorldRevolves
Summary: Tommy has some level of a civil exchange with Dream while locked in his cell.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is only my second time posting on Ao3, but please leave feedback! I'd love to hear what you've all got to say. This fic is super short, I know, I just had an idea and wanted to put it out there.

Tommy stared at the floor. His sneakers were scuffed and battered from the wear he’d put them through.

_Maybe he should buy some new shoes._

A voice broke through his pensiveness. “Tommy,” Dream said. “What’re you looking at? There’s just floor there-”

Tommy cut him off. “Shut the fuck up, Dream,” He was only whispering, but in the small cell it was so much louder than he’d thought a whisper could be. “I don’t want to be here. Sam will get me out soon.”

“You’re not- you’re not getting out of here, Tommy! I keep telling you that, and you refuse to listen.” Dream laughed, an unnerving edge lacing the sound of his voice. “There’s no way out.” Tommy groaned and facepalmed, turning away from Dream. He had to admit, he was scared- of Dream, of being stuck, and now he was thinking about the explosions that had probably gotten him stuck here. He leaned against the cold, dripping-wet wall, sinking to the floor and burying his head in his arms. There were tears in his eyes, and he wanted to hide that from Dream. He couldn’t let Dream take advantage of his state, not now.

From this new spot on the floor, Tommy gained a new perspective of the dreary, violet-tinted cell. He could see now, shoved into the corner, that there was a white shard of… something.

“Is that your mask, Dream?” He asked quietly, pulling his hand from where his head rested over it to point to the shattered mask in the corner.

Dream glanced at the shard, reliving every single thing that the mask had been responsible for in just half a second. “Yea, Tommy. That’s my mask.” He moved towards it, picking up the piece and turning it slightly as it glinted in the dim light. Tommy looked up as Dream walked over to him, stopping about two feet before the boy and holding out the piece to him. Tommy hesitated, before reaching forward and delicately taking the shard from his hand. It was white underneath the grime, dirtier than Tommy thought his enemy would’ve allowed it to get. There was a small paint stroke of black near the edge, but Tommy couldn’t tell if it had once made up Dream’s blank eyes or his eerie grin.

“I don’t want to be here.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had fun writing it and I would definitely consider writing more for the DreamSMP.


End file.
